No Bond Can Keep Us Apart
by Smokinghotvampires
Summary: One shot reconcilation moment that takes place when Damon returns from the lake house after training Jeremy.


Over the last 2 weeks Damon had been at the lake house training Jeremy to fight and kill vampires with Matt. It had been a good escapism tactic to take his mind off of missing Elena but that only worked while they were actively training. He had tried his best since Elena left to limit their conversations to brief text messages about Jeremy's progress. Each time she ended her text with how much she missed him and it tore at his heart. The texts just weren't enough to sooth his pain. The truth was he missed even just the sound of her voice. She had become a constant in his life as much as he had become in hers. This forced separation was killing him. When he was with the guys it was easy to be all business but in his down time he was consumed with thoughts of how much he missed the warm feel of Elena's naked body against his. How he longed to engulf her from behind in his embrace taking in the sweet smell of her dark hair as he ran his lips along the base of her neck. He would revel in hearing her cooing moans of pleasure as his fingers maneuvered their way down the curves of her body sending chills of desire up her spine. Each night he was tortured by memories of their night together. He had to fight the deep urge inside to go to her despite the sire bond with the thought that what he was doing was best for her. Matt's confession about Elena's pre-vampire feelings for him only served to confuse and torment him more. Matt wasn't one to lie but not hearing it from Elena directly made it difficult for him to believe. Deep down in his soul he wanted to believe her feelings were real but the guilt over the sire bond just wouldn't let him.

Damon arrived at the boarding house late at night both exhausted and hungry. He hadn't told Stefan when he was returning so he was surprised to find the house empty. They hadn't spoken face to face about what happened between him and Elena since New Orleans but he'd gotten an earful from Stefan over the phone and knew he was pissed. He was actually relieved that Stefan wasn't there to start in on him. He would deal with him later. Right now all he wanted was some blood, a shower and his bed. The lake house only had well water to shower with leaving him feeling less polished, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. The drive had been long and he couldn't wait to bask in the warmth of his own glorious shower. He took his coat off, grabbed a quick snack from his basement stash then headed upstairs. When he flicked the light on to his room, his eyes were immediately drawn to his bed. The sheets and blanket were still rumpled just as he'd left them the morning he woke up with Elena before they left for the lake house. It was out of the norm for him to leave his bed untidy but he'd intentionally left it unmade as a reminder of the last night he was able to lie next to Elena. He sighed heavily trying to shake away the thought of her. He kicked his boots off and walked over to his closet opening the door as he unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it in the hamper.

He made his way to the bathroom opening the shower door to turn on the hot water. He allowed the water to run a few minutes so it could warm up then he pulled off his jeans and stepped in. He closed his eyes tilting his head back as the hot water trickled down his body rolling over his firm chest and the defined outline of his lower abdominal muscles until it saturated his pubic hair soothing the ache in his member. His mind kept dwelling on how much he wished Elena was there with him. An image popped in his head of what he would love to do with her in that shower. He ran his fingers over his eyes squeezing the water away along with the lust filled thought then he reached for the faucet and turned off the shower. Grabbing the towel off of the rail he lightly patted himself dry before wrapping it around his waist. He ran his fingers thru his wet hair pushing it back then made his way to the bedroom to toss his jeans in the hamper.

When he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the woman he'd been desperately longing to see, the one he loved more than life itself. She smiled broadly elated to see him. "Damon, you're back."

He was stunned that she was really there in front of him and not just in his imagination. "Elena. What are you doing here?"

"Jeremy came home and said you guys were finished training for now. I couldn't wait to see you." She stepped closer to him slowly raising her hand to touch the side of his face lovingly. The sight of him still partially wet with his body wrapped only in a towel made her dead heart race and her breathing rapid with excitement.

Damon's breathing became irregular too. His excitement built from the feel of her fingers against his face in sighting a rapidly growing erection. He let out a strangled plea, "Elena you shouldn't be here. We're not supposed to be together...the bond." He shook his head lowering his gaze in despair.

She titled his head up to look in his eyes pleading with her own for him to just give in. "I'm not here because of the bond Damon. I'm here because I missed you." She moved closer to him sliding her hand down to rest against his chest. He looked down at her hand swallowing hard at her closeness. She was close enough for him to feel her breath brush against his face and her pelvis grazed against his hardness.

It was taking every ounce of will power he had to not lose control and take her in his arms to ravage until neither could speak. The pain was evident on his face and his plea was now only a weak whisper. "Elena we can't. It would be taking advantage of you. It's not right."

Elena could see he was on the verge of breaking. She brushed her lips against his gently teasing trying to get him to cave. "It's not wrong. You're not taking advantage of me. I'm _choosing_ to be with you. It's what _I_ want." She ran her hand down his chest thriving on the twinge she saw in his abdomen as her fingers approached the edge of his towel. His breathing was becoming more rapid and he let out a stifled gasp when her hand ran over his very hard erection stroking it slowly. "I know you want this too. I can feel it."

He swallowed hard in a feeble attempt to regain his composure. Reluctantly he took her hand pulling it away from his member guiding it up to hold in his against the crook of his neck leaning his head against them. "Tell me the truth. Did you tell Matt before you turned that I consume you?" His eyes searched hers waiting for the answer he desperately needed to hear. "I need to know."

Without hesitation she held his gaze firmly and said, "Yes, it's true. It's why I can't be without you."

He let out an auditable breath in stunned disbelief. His eyes searched hers as a smile quickly spread across his face. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders crushing her against him in a hard passionate kiss, his hands running thru her hair, her arms thrown around his neck with starved desire. As their lips wildly wandered each others' mouth her hands slid down his chest to the towel. With one firm tug she ripped the towel away tossing it to the side increasing his level of excitement. His hands ran down to the small of her back resting on her hips. They swayed slightly with the momentum of their frenzied tongue war. Damon pulled away just mere inches from her lips continuing to rock them gently. With lust filled eyes and a sultry tone he breathed out heavily, "One of us has _far_ too many clothes on." She giggled as he made quick work unfastening her jeans then shoving them down her legs to the floor. He held her steady as she stepped out of them. Once she was free he dove in for another fierce kiss pulling her tight against him, her shirt riding up to expose her stomach to the warm feel of his sensitive firm cock. Feeling his hardness sent a wave of desire thru her entire body flushing her delicate kitten with wetness in anticipation. His hands continued to roam, one holding her close to him the other sliding up her shirt to cup her breast. She held his head to her running her fingers thru his hair never allowing their lips to part, sucking in each others' tongues with reckless abandonment. He bent down slightly wrapping both arms around her tiny waist lifting her off her feet to toss her down on the bed.

Elena's back hit the mattress followed shortly after by Damon sliding up on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer in forcing his dick to rub against her allowing him to feel the wetness that saturated her panties. His left hand ran up her side pushing her top up to expose her lace covered breasts which he immediately showered with small kisses. Elena quickly removed her shirt to give him better access and he took full advantage by pulling down her bra to roll his tongue over her nipple. She let out a moan arching her back at the pleasurable pain she felt when he bit down teasingly. Damon kissed his way down her body feverishly until he reached her matching lace panties. With a devilsh smile he peeled them off quickly tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder to the floor. The blue of his eyes seemingly glowed in desire when Elena looked up at him. She slid her teeth along her lower lip in a sultry bite and laughed playfully enjoying the enormous grin on his face. Placing a hand on either side of her head he hovered over her and leaned down for another passionate kiss. Her breathing noticeably increased as she pulled his hips into her indicating she was ready for him to take her. He relaxed onto his elbows kissing along her collar bone as entered his full length in one solid thrust.

Elena inhaled sharply clutching the sheet at the intense sensation of his girth soothing her deep ache. She breathed out, "God I missed you." With his forehead resting against hers close enough to feel the hot breath of their panting he pumped himself steadily inside her. After a few moment she whispered softly, "Drink from me."

Damon stopped moving and lifted his head up, his eyes searching hers for understanding. "Elena, you don't know what you're asking. It's too much."

"I know exactly what I'm asking. I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to know this is real."

He stared in her eyes for a moment unsure what to do. He longed to taste the sweetness of her blood but this was the most intimate of exchanges between vampires. Was she truly ready to go this deep with him when she hadn't yet spoken those three little words? She saw the reservation in his eyes and nodded her reassurance that this is what she wanted. She exposed her neck to him and he slowly lowered his mouth to her skin baring his fangs. He ran them lightly along her carotid soaking in her excitement. When his fangs penetrated her skin Elena let out a loud cry and her body shook at the euphoric feeling of the most intense orgasm she had ever had. As he pulled away it was apparent he was overwhelmed by the emotions he felt, her emotions, from drinking her blood. Still breathing heavily she pulled his lips to hers erotically licking the blood that drip from them. The excitement overtook him and he began thrusting himself harder inside her. Elena flipped them over taking the lead rising and falling steadily ontop of him. He could feel himself getting closer to the point of no returned. He sat up wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight as she ground herself against him. Without warning she grabbed his hair, jerked his head back and sank her fangs into his neck. Such unexpected pain when he was just barely holding on caused him to explode inside her. Elena released her fangs and pulled his head back to see his face. They were both panting heavily as they came down from their high.

Damon brushed her hair away from her face and began stroking it with both hands. He stared at her in awe. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do Elena. I love you _so_ much but I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." His eyes searched hers pleading for an answer.

She placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek. "You're supposed to fight along side me and we'll survive like we always do...somehow." She pressed her lips to his in a sweet lingering kiss.

When their lips parted he smiled slightly staring at her with a naughty little gleam in his eyes. He noticed a drop of his blood at the corner of her mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb then raised it to his mouth to lick it off. Seductively he said, "I think we need to take a long hot bath." Damon lightly caressed her lips with his before placing another small kiss.

She smiled when they parted her lips still mere inches from his. She said, "I like the sound of that. I've been dying to try out that bathtub." They both grinned as they went in for another kiss making a mutual 'mmmm' sound.


End file.
